


#ShampooChallenge

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, M/M, Revenge, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sexual Humor, Texting, today i offer you bucky barnes' monster dick, tomorrow? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: Nine times out of ten, Bucky's interest in social media and newest selfie trends amuses Steve.One time out of ten it sexually frustrates him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	#ShampooChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea when this Shampoo Challenge trend came about or how popular it was, but I just recently found out about it when I saw [this artwork](https://cdn.eksisozluk.com/2020/4/29/u/upej29iw.jpg), and my brain was like "This is Good! But you know what would make it better?" and the answer was obviously Stucky, so this happened. I hope you like it!
> 
> also i can't draw backgrounds i'm sorry in advance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: #ShampooChallenge  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102339  
> Square filled: B2 - Revenge  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Digital Art, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Texting, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Revenge  
> Summary: Nine times out of ten, Bucky's interest in social media and newest selfie trends amuses Steve.
> 
> One time out of ten it sexually frustrates him.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
